


Zing! Went The Strings Of My Heart

by Ludwig1Beethoven



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jazz Age, Lies, M/M, Swing Dancing, джадзия и джулиан это влв млм солидарити я все сказала, они говорят намеками потому что это канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig1Beethoven/pseuds/Ludwig1Beethoven
Summary: Джулиан Башир, врач, и его лучшая подруга, Джадзия Дакс, исследовательница, не в первый раз посещают этот подпольный клуб, но Джулиан в первый раз замечает человека в углу, про которого все говорят, что он немецкий шпион.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Zing! Went The Strings Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> первая работа которую переношу сюда с фикбука не бейте сильно 
> 
> роняю свою любовь к гараширам ой кстати если вы хотите со мной потанцевать джаз я всегда готова
> 
> за все исторические, костюмные и медицинские несоответствия нижайше прошу прощения и буду рада исправлениям от знающих людей 
> 
> название – песня 1934 года Джеймса Ф. Хэнли  
> вторая часть — песня 1935 года Ирвинга Берлина  
> третья часть — песня 1936 года Кола Портера  
> четвёртая часть — песня 1966 (господи бога христа ради простите женщину за анахронизм я не могла пройти мимо этой песни) Эдди Снайдера, Чарльза Синглтона и Берта Кемпферта
> 
> посвящаю штуку анечке липвиг !!!!!! спасибо за то что я начала смотреть стартрек в принципе за то что я начала смотреть дс9 и вообще что ты такая хорошая живёшь и существуешь живи и процветай 🌸
> 
> заметки:
> 
> хорошие люди скинули мне этот клип и сказали, что очень подходит, Я ПОДТВЕРЖДАЮ, идите посмотрите, изумительная песня: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ABS-mlep5rY
> 
> а ещё у меня на спотифае есть плейлист для этого фичка, тоже зацените, если интересно: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0SIGcyaxgRRDXnMi1b07fS?si=TfbgMC_SRdu1dmEqy4Eakg

Вечер субботы, Джадзия только сошла с поезда из Оксфорда и на пару часов остановилась у Джулиана, делясь будничными расстройствами и усталой раздраженностью по поводу ее коллег мужского пола в лаборатории, получив от Джулиана сочувственный взгляд и успокаивающее похлопывание по плечу. После этого настроение у нее улучшилось, и Джулиан, сам уже собравшись, помог ей надеть мужской костюм по всем правилам и даже прокомментировал то, как Джадзия подводила себе черты лица темной пудрой для достижения наиболее маскулинного вида.

То было раннее лето, выдался редкий для Лондона ясный день, и сейчас была ясная ночь, освещенная изредка подмигивающими электрическими фонарями. Прогулка до клуба была относительно спокойной, изредка встречались прохожие (чуть подвыпившие мужчины, девушки, спешащие домой, пары среднего возраста). В двух улицах от нужного им здания Джулиан заметил блеск от котелка полицейского, и прежде чем тот их заметил, он и Джадзия расцепили локти и повесили напыщенно серьезные выражения на лица, а проходя мимо самого полицейского, рассеянно смотрящего в туман над Темзой, вежливо дотронулись до шляп. Он ответил тем же, ни о чем не заподозрив и не задерживая взгляда на Джадзии — она была мастером преображений и переодеваний, даже иногда предлагая Джулиану попробовать себя в новой роли, от чего он всегда в шутку отмахивался. Зайдя за угол, Джадзия шутливо оглянулась на него, и они оба сначала захихикали, а потом и вовсе рассмеялись, толкая друг друга в бок, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания громким смехом. Ещё один поворот, и они оба спускаются по лестнице с витыми перилами в подвал, стучатся, дверь открывается, и после того, как их имена проверили, они оба заходят в длинный коридор, в конце которого пляшут тени и блики и откуда доносится киксующий тромбон.

Заходя в комнату, Джулиан вдохнул хорошо знакомый воздух, насыщенный сигаретным дымом, духами и чуть-чуть потом, и довольно улыбнулся, направляясь к бару. Джадзия хлопнула его по плечу, подмигнула и сама удалилась в другой угол, где сидела компания женщин, и в вечерних платьях, и в костюмах, тихо разговаривая и покуривая мундштуки. Помещение было просторным, хоть и с низким потолком, комнату разделяли тонкие простые колонны и пара ширм, на одной половине основного пространства стояли многочисленные плетеные стулья и столы, а так же пара диванов, вторая же была освобождена для свободного пользования. Совсем рядом со входом была дверь на кухню, чуть дальше — спальня, камин напротив, у камина справа — бар, слева — рояль и место для остальных музыкантов. Вся комната была тускло освещена, что, впрочем, добавляло ей шарма, по мнению Джулиана.

Совсем рядом с баром танцевали несколько пар мужчин, некоторые из которых кивнули Баширу с лёгкой улыбкой в единственный момент, где у них была возможность отвлечься на что-то, кроме быстрого движения ботинок, на что он отвечал плавным движением руки, подходя к бару, где его встретило знакомое лицо — Эдвард, взявший на себя ответственность за этот бар и работавший за ним ещё тогда, когда Джадзия впервые привела сюда Джулиана.

— Шампанское, а потом как пойдёт, — Джулиан положил на стойку пару монет, получая взамен вытянутый бокал, наполненный до краёв, и отпил из него, удовлетворённо ощущая, как потихоньку начинает распространяться тепло по телу. Эдвард слегка усмехнулся, пожелал приятного вечера и снова отошёл обслуживать других.

Слегка заправившись алкоголем и теперь чувствуя себя в разы веселее, Джулиан на следующей песне присоединился к танцующим — его за талию подхватил один из тех мужчин, что улыбнулись ему ранее. Дыхание стало сбитым, очертания предметов и людей вокруг — размытыми из-за постоянного движения, он был мастером в свинге, и для него в любом состоянии не составляло труда сохранять чёткий ритм и стэп-стэп-триплстэп в ногах, пока он то вёл сам, то его вели — роли менялись по щелчку пальцев. После пары композиций он снова свернул к бару, на этот раз за джином, вернулся в танец, на сей раз с другим партнёром, так повторилось ещё несколько раз, пока он не рухнул на один из стульев у барной стойки, покрасневший, с взъерошенными волосами и в помятой одежде, тяжело выдыхая.

— Вечер проходит прекрасно, как я вижу, — Эдвард снова был напротив, улыбаясь и протягивая маленькое полотенце, которым Джулиан тут же промокнул лоб и шею, невнятно поблагодарив. — Воды?

— Если только со льдом, — ответил через несколько секунд Джулиан, пытаясь хоть как-то собраться и вернуться в вербальное общение. Эдвард кивнул, протирая стакан и доставая бутылку с водой.

— Не советую пить лишнего, за тобой наблюдают, причём, не тот человек, которому я бы доверял, — в ответ на это Джулиан недоуменно поднял голову, собираясь оглянуться, прежде чем его одергивают, — потом посмотришь. Говорят, он немецкий шпион, но поскольку доказательств нет, никто не может его попросить отсюда уйти. В любом случае, он опасный человек. Сидит около рояля, один, средних лет, рядом стоит трость.

— Спасибо за заботу, — хихикает Джулиан, не в состоянии воспринимать сказанное всерьёз.

— Как знаешь, моё дело предупредить, — бармен поводит плечом, оставляя перед Баширом стакан с водой, из которого тот тут же отпивает и после оборачивается, пытаясь найти человека, о котором ему сказали. Действительно, недалеко от хвоста рояля, в приличном, может, слегка скучноватом костюме сидит мужчина с еле выраженными морщинами на лице, тёмные волосы убраны назад, а светлые, очень светлые голубые глаза холодно смотрят прямо на него, на Джулиана. Он вздрагивает, отворачивается, отпивает еще глоток леденящей воды, а после — спрыгивает со стула и пружинистой походкой направляется прямо к незнакомцу.

* * *

Он нашёл этот клуб случайно, насколько случайно можно найти людей, которые хорошо скрываются от полиции, поскольку от этого зависит их жизнь и свобода. Приходил он сюда не так часто, скорее, когда уставал от того, что от него постоянно дёргаются люди, с которыми он по необходимости видится каждый день, будь то почтальон или продавец газет. Поэтому он нашёл относительно спокойное место — здесь не будет никаких государственных лиц, которые будут на него подозрительно смотреть и оценивать каждое его движение. Конечно, слухи все равно дошли и до этой компании, но этого, видимо, никак не избежать. К нему не подходят лишний раз, предпочитая оставить в покое, и это ему на руку. Сегодня он сидел у рояля, отпивая слегка остывший чай, слушая популярные песни на сегодняшний день (которые, по его мнению, проигрывали тем, что звучали лет пять-десять тому назад, а уж тем более классике) и наблюдая за сутолокой, изредка морщась, когда шум превышал меру допустимого. Было ли это тем времяпрепровождением, о котором он мечтал? Определённо нет, но наблюдение за настолько _живыми_ и _живущими_ людьми позволяло чувствовать себя причастным. Жалко с его стороны, но он в любом случае потерял всякое самоуважение, так что ничего уже не изменить.

Он всегда следил за тем, кто входит, кто выходит из комнаты, а где-то около десяти вечера в помещение зашло ещё двое — молодой мужчина южно-восточной внешности, скорее всего, из дальнего уголка Британской Империи, и девушка, весьма искусно маскирующаяся под миловидного юношу. Девушка была одета в прекрасный темно-синий костюм-тройку и со светлым цветком в лацкане, Элим не мог не отметить мастерства портного, создавшего прекрасный силуэт, к костюму идеально подходила и шляпа с умеренно пестрой лентой для разнообразия, и налаченные чёрные ботинки; а мужчина же... оставлял желать лучшего. Темно-коричневый костюм, плохо подходящий оттенку его кожи, штаны слегка коротковаты для его, скажем, весьма хорошей фигуры, черно-белые, явно новые ботинки, не поддержанные ничем в цветовом отношении, ещё, кажется... Да, это определённо подтяжки, бывшие в моде в прошлом десятилетии. Единственное, что было простительно во всей одежде, это рубашка, потому что она была белая и простая, а такую рубашку очень сложно испортить в сочетании с чем-либо. Элим еле сдержался от неодобрительного выдоха и просто прикрыл глаза, впрочем, вскоре продолжая наблюдение, с каждой проходящей секундой находя все больше подтверждений абсолютного отсутствия чувства стиля у этого молодого человека. Впрочем, как только он начал танцевать с мужчиной (который пришёл чуть больше часа назад), его одежда перестала привлекать внимание. Элим умел танцевать и, если быть скромным, делал это довольно хорошо, поэтому он мог во всей полноте оценить лёгкость и энергию, бьющую ключом в теле мужчины, который внезапно стал выглядеть гораздо моложе, настолько, что хотелось назвать его юношей. Он с уверенностью и вёл своего партнера, с уверенностью же и шёл за ним, не переставая быть самим собой и удивлять внезапными движениями и точным чувством музыкальных смен. Элим чуть ли не с ужасом обнаружил, что очарован, и тут же отвёл взгляд, отпивая уже остывший чай, после чего начал наблюдать за той девушкой в костюме. Она же откровенно флиртовала с одной из более молодых женщин в своей компании, целуя её руку, пока та чувственно смотрела ей в глаза. Остальные же знающе смеялись или говорили между собой, совсем не уделяя внимания паре. Цветок из лацкана (простой вьюн, видимо, сорванный по дороге) перекочевал за ухо более молодой девушки, которая теперь что-то радостно шептала на ухо той, что в костюме. Он наблюдал за этой сценой ещё несколько минут, а после вернулся к своему первому объекту изучения, который теперь выглядел... не совсем прилично. Пиджака и бабочки уже не было и в помине, рубашка расстегнута чуть больше, чем полагается, волосы потеряли свою изначальную укладку, а глаза его (тёмные) на покрасневшем лице блестели и горели так, словно этот юноша испытал на себе воздействие нелегальных веществ. Он прошёл к бару, чуть ли не валясь с ног, ему протянули полотенце и воду, а также не обделили информацией о том, что за ним наблюдали, если Элим все ещё мог доверять своей интуиции. Он ожидал, что юноша обернётся на него, что он и сделал, а после этого либо вернётся к своей спутнице, либо слегка отдохнёт и продолжит весело проводить вечер, однако этого не случилось. Допив свою воду, молодой человек неловко соскользнул со стула, едва не упав, и неровной, но быстрой походкой направился к нему. Элим внутренне собрался, готовясь к дружелюбному бессмысленному разговору.

— Вам понравилось моё выступление? — молодой человек присел напротив него, явно всеми силами пытаясь действовать уверенно и будто совсем не в пьяном состоянии.

— Это было выступление? — Элим театрально удивился. — Если бы я знал, что это было выступление, то я бы несомненно вам аплодировал после каждой композиции, это было великолепно, — он улыбнулся, слишком хитро для простого комплимента. Несмотря на всю свою возбужденность, его собеседник уловил хитрый тон и ответил такой же улыбкой, ставя локти на стол и сцепляя руки в замок.

— К сожалению, я слишком поздно заметил вашу заинтересованность, а то бы конечно представился вам раньше. Джулиан Башир, — с этими словами он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Элим. Очень приятно, мистер Башир, — Элим ответил на рукопожатие, отмечая про себя, что ладони его нового знакомого очень горячие и сухие, что удивляет, после такого активного времяпрепровождения уж точно.

— Элим? — переспрашивает Джулиан, чуть склоняя голову.

— Элим, — он отвечает по-прежнему одним именем, без фамилии.

— В таком случае, зовите меня Джулиан, — мужчина усмехается, отпускает руку и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Как вам угодно, Джулиан, — вежливо кивает Элим, едва заметно выделяя имя.

— Скажите, Элим, что вас сюда привело? Вы не танцуете, не пьёте, не увлечены музыкой, — Элим удивлённо поднимает брови, Джулиан даже в таком, казалось бы, уязвимом состоянии, быстро замечает детали и делает выводы, — не общаетесь ни с кем, лишь сидите в углу и наблюдаете...

— Ну, вы поспешили с фразой "ни с кем не общаюсь", почему же, я общаюсь с вами, — Элим быстро перенимает нить разговора из-за запинки Джулиана.

— Хорошо, пусть я буду исключением, — тот смеётся, после чего снова начинает внимательно его разглядывать, — это все же не меняет того, что здесь, кажется, нет ничего вас интересующего.

— Это дело привычки, милый друг, — Элим улыбается, слегка снисходительно,— раньше здесь был бар моего друга, где я часто бывал, с этим местом связано много приятных воспоминаний, а бросать его только потому, что здесь сменились посетители? Для человека моих лет это потеря, я думаю, вы если не поймёте, так простите такую сентиментальность.

Джулиан сначала слушает его внимательно, потом чуть сужает глаза, видимо, начав что-то подозревать, но за недостатком улик просто улыбается и качает головой, отводя взгляд.

— Мне нечего сказать, хоть я и не того возраста, какой вы мне скорее всего приписываете, но ностальгия и мне не чужда.

— Я сделал такой же вывод, увидев ваш костюм; подтяжки давно вышли из моды, и единственное объяснение тому, что вы их до сих пор носите, это ваша привязанность к прошлому, — он не был бы собой, если бы не отметил при случае совершенно неприемлимое чувство стиля Джулиана.

— Прошу прощения, Элим, но здесь я скорее просто не образован в этой области, меня мода не слишком интересует, — Джулиан легко рассмеялся, поправляя прядь волос, свисавшую на лицо.

— Что ж, возможно вам тогда следовало бы поучиться у своей спутницы, — Элим слегка щурится, наклоняя голову и внимательно следит за реакцией молодого человека.

Джулиан хорошо помнит, что он и Джадзия больше не пересекались, кроме как на входе, что будет означать, что этот загадочный человек следил за ними с самого начала. Более того, ему не составило труда понять, что она девушка, даже издалека. Поэтому, даже если последняя фраза Элима застала его врасплох, он не подаёт виду, продолжая посмеиваться.

— Вы действительно очень наблюдательный, Элим, скажите, это ваша природная черта или это связано с вашим родом деятельности?

Возможно, такой выбор слов не очень удачен, но, честно говоря, Башир и так изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках и ни в коем случае не вести себя так, будто он выпил три полных бокала шампанского минимум. И из фразы Элима он сразу же понимает, что тут же выдал себя и цель своего разговора с головой.

— А вы прозорливы, милый Джулиан, это действительно так. _Портной_ обязан отмечать все мелкие детали, чтобы не совершить случайно ошибки, которая станет для него критичной, — Элим не подает виду, что что-то изменилось, но нечто в его улыбке не даёт Джулиану покоя.

— О, так вы портной? Тогда я искренне извиняюсь за свои высказывания о моде, возможно, мне действительно стоит принять ваши слова ближе к сердцу, — Джулиан говорил правду, он действительно никогда не задумывался над своим внешним видом, хоть и не раз замечал неодобрительный, но смиренный взгляд Джадзии на его, по всему, плохой выбор одежды.

— Возможно, вам стоит это сделать, — повторил за ним его же фразу Элим, словно подчёркивая её. — И, раз уж я поделился с вами своей профессией, будет честным, если и вы откроете свой секрет.

— Конечно. Я практикующий врач, закончил Королевский Колледж с отличием, — алкоголь действительно развязывает ему язык, иначе бы он был бы скромнее.

И с каких это пор профессия стала секретом? Ну да, видимо, с тех, когда его собеседник — немецкий шпион (по слухам, конечно).

— И несомненно, очень гордитесь этим. Заслуженно. — Если бы не мягкий тон и не последнее слово, эта фраза прозвучала бы издевкой, но сказанная Элимом, она действительно не выражала ничего, кроме своего значения.

— Благодарю, — Джулиан чуть прикрывает глаза, все ещё не решив, быть ему смущённым из-за своих же слов или нет.

— Так вам нравится свинг, Элим?

— Честно говоря, он мне приятен, однако мне гораздо больше по душе джаз прошлого десятилетия, этот же для меня тяжеловесен, — он делает аккуратный жест в сторону рядом сидящих музыкантов, занятых своим делом, — и я не думаю, что настолько же хорош в танце, как вы, Джулиан.

— Да что вы, вы не можете мне в глаза говорить, что плохо танцуете, уверен, что мужчина ваших талантов, талантлив и в танце, — Джулиан негромко хлопает по столу, наклоняясь.

— Мне кажется, это стоит проверить на практике, — говорит он чуть пониженным тоном и выжидающе смотрит, словно испытывая Элима.

Элим же тихо смеётся, не слишком искренно, но и не настолько фальшиво, чтобы это отмечать.

— Вы слишком щедры в мою сторону, милый Джулиан. Возможно, в следующий раз.

Элим уже несколько минут краем глаза следил за фигурой спутницы Джулиана, которая, в свою очередь, следила за их разговором, поэтому, когда она встала со своего места, он тоже приподнялся, не допивая чая и надевая шляпу.

Джулиан с сожалением взглянул на мужчину, который всем своим видом обозначил, что собирается уходить, и собирался что-то сказать, однако он потерял всякий дар речи, когда Элим положил руку ему на плечо, наклоняясь к его уху.

— Надеюсь, к следующему разу вы, милый Джулиан, действительно последуете моему совету и уделите должное внимание своей одежде.

Его рука тяжело легла рядом с шеей Джулиана, пальцами на прикрытой рубашкой ключице, будто захватывая его дыхание, и, несмотря на рубашку, Джулиану показалось, что Элим ощутил резко вскочивший пульс на артериях ключицы, и именно поэтому, тихо засмеявшись, убрал руку, подхватил трость и бодрым шагом ушёл, когда Джулиан все так же не мог отвести взгляда от деревянного изящного лакированного стола, за которым они сидели.

— Джулиан, все в порядке? — Джадзия подоспела к нему, провожая взглядом мужчину, который только что кивнул ей, словно они были знакомы. Джулиан же не отвечал, лишь пожимая плечами.

— Я... не знаю?

Девушка слегка раздражённо вздохнула, садясь рядом с ним.

— Если он тебе угрожал или что-то ещё в том же ключе, скажи, потому что это...

— Нет, нет! — Джулиан тут же её прервал. — Мы с ним прекрасно поговорили, никаких угроз, ничего такого, просто это был... — И здесь он запнулся, подбирая слова, после чего поднял на подругу сияющие восхищением глаза.

— Это был _необыкновенный_ опыт.

Джадзия сначала непонимающе нахмурилась, но, зная впечатлительность Джулиана, лишь усмехнулась и потрепала его по плечу.

— Ну, главное, что ты в порядке. Я буду готова уходить минут через десять, думаю, что тебе на сегодня тоже достаточно. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Джулиан неловко улыбнулся, провожая её взглядом обратно к её компании, после чего вернулся к столу и чашке, на нем стоящей. Недолго думая, он отпил из неё и тут же поморщился: мало того, что чай совершенно остыл, так он был совершенно невкусным.


	2. Dancing Cheek To Cheek

На следующий день, в воскресенье, Джулиан Башир не выходил из своей квартиры, предпочитая лежать на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в ночной рубашке, любимом лиловом халате и тапочках, лениво перелистывая газеты, смотря в потолок и вздыхая. Встреча прошлой ночью оставила за собой огромное количество вопросов, из которых главным вопросом для Джулиана был _"когда наступит следующий раз"_ и наступит ли он когда-нибудь. Тот мужчина мог заходить в клуб хоть каждый день, и Джулиан понятия об этом не имел, поскольку, как правило, заходил туда лишь по субботам, чтобы на следующий день была возможность не работать (по крайней мере, исключая срочные вызовы). Есть и другая альтернатива — Элим имел в виду следующую субботу в то же время, это было бы логично, но Джулиан не чувствовал уверенности в этом ответе и поэтому проклинал себя за то, что потерял дар речи от простого прикосновения и ничего не спросил, не уточнил. Он уже не юноша, только что прошедший через подростковый возраст, чтобы так реагировать. Стыд и позор. Он снова вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана, на котором лежал, постоял у него, оперевшись, чтобы не упасть из-за того, что в глазах потемнело, и, дойдя до комода, взял с него тяжелый томик в мягкой обложке — путеводитель по Лондону. Если Элим действительно был портным, как он себя представил, то его отелье несомненно должно быть здесь, если не названное по имени (или по фамилии, которую Джулиан не знает), то хотя бы с указанными контактами владельца. Остаток дня Джулиан провел скучающе пролистывая книгу и отпивая остывший сладкий чай.

Наступила суббота. Джулиан дождался, когда приедет Джадзия, чтобы все-таки спросить у нее экспертного мнения по поводу своей одежды. Та улыбнулась, будто зная причину его интереса, хотя он ей старался не рассказывать лишнего, несмотря на многочисленные просьбы и намёки, и достала из его шкафа простой чёрный костюм, который Джулиан почти никогда не носил из-за его неинтересности. Он поморщился, но все же надел его, после помог одеться и накраситься Джадзии, и они снова были на пути в клуб.

Элима там не было. Джулиан сначала постоянно оглядывался, надеясь его увидеть, однако безуспешно, он не пришёл ни через десять минут, ни через час. После этого Джулиан плюнул на всё, попросил виски, потом танцевал, потом пытался что-то петь, воспоминания о ночи были тем туманнее, чем позднее становилось, и вполне возможно, что Джадзии пришлось заказать до его квартиры кэб (за что он извинится, как только придёт в себя).

В следующую субботу все прошло точно так же, в субботу за той — опять, и где-то через месяц Джулиан и думать забыл о загадочном мужчине, завертевшись в ежедневных заботах и кутежных выходных.

Была середина июля, в Лондоне была прекрасная погода, не слишком жаркая и ветреная, и лучшая для ночных прогулок. Он и Джадзия снова были в клубе, в котором была оживленная атмосфера — Джулиан Башир, тот ещё упрямец, наконец согласился попробовать себя в женском платье, наверно, единственный в комнате, кто ещё никогда этого не пробовал, а поэтому он сейчас сидел на стуле в спальне, Джадзия, довольно улыбаясь, аккуратно кистью подводила ему губы, пока он трагично смотрел на себя в зеркало напротив. Он согласился, это так, но он не думал, что из этого разведут целый цирк, и не думал, что ему придётся не только надеть платье, на что он был согласен, но и уложить волосы, позволить себя накрасить и прочее, и прочее. Хорошо ещё, что ему позволили самому выбрать платье (он взял светлое хлопковое с вышивкой, вспомнив, что Джадзия ему когда-то говорила, что ему идут светлые цвета), иначе бы он полностью отказался от этой затеи. А так он полностью отдался в умелые руки Джадзии, пока она укладывала его волосы, подводила глаза и оправляла одежду. И, нужно сказать, конечный результат Джулиану очень даже приглянулся, на талии платья был пояс, юбка была не слишком пышной, а голени в чулках выглядели весьма... мило. Получив поцелуй в щеку от Джадзии, он вышел из спальни в залу и, приветствуемый одобрительным свистом и аплодисментами от тех двадцати человек, что присутствовали, тут же раскланялся, посмеиваясь, пока его намекающе подталкивали к музыкантам, подмигивая. Он сначала отмахивался, но после бокала шампанского передумал и, все ещё не очень умело удерживая вес на каблуках, подошёл к роялю, спрашивая у женщины в костюме, знает ли она нужную песню. Джулиан мог петь и даже довольно чисто, однако профессионалом себя считать не смел, оставляя это как удачное умение для таких случаев, как сейчас. Темнокожий мужчина на ударных начал наигрывать довольно подвижный метр, и Джулиан, отслушав квадрат и дождавшись остальных инструментов, начал петь — негромко и _пока_ без драйва.

* * *

_Heaven, I'm in heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_

_Heaven, I'm in heaven,  
And the cares that hang around me through the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek_

_Oh! I love to climb a mountain,  
And to reach the highest peak,  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

_Oh! I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek,  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

_Dance with me  
I want my arm about you  
The charm about you  
Will carry me through to heaven_

_I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_

* * *

Он избегал клуба уже чуть больше месяца, до сих пор не решив, что делать с тем молодым мужчиной, с которым говорил в одну из суббот, а ведь раньше он заходил туда чуть ли не три раза в неделю. Подобие игры, которое сложилось между ними во время того разговора, пробуждало в нем азарт, и это было очень нехорошей вещью, поэтому чтобы избежать непродуманных действий и их последствий, он избегал ту часть города в принципе. Однако, в один вечер почувствовав спокойствие и уверенность в том, что он сможет себя полностью контролировать, Элим направился в клуб. Спускаясь по лестнице, он уже в коридоре услышал приятный баритон, который незамедлительно узнал. Что ж, видимо, это будет очень интересный вечер. Эта мысль вернулась, как только он тихо зашёл в комнату за спинами остальных мужчин и женщин, увлечённо наблюдавших за происходящим напротив камина. На Джулиане было миловидное светлое летнее платье и светлые туфли, кудрявые волосы зализаны назад в подражании женской прическе, глаза подведены, на губах красная помада, в общем, ничего, чего нельзя было ожидать в таком заведении, как это. Однако Элим присел на стул в углу комнаты совсем рядом с дверью, продолжая наблюдать за фигурой. Джулиан же, по видимому, наслаждался всем происходящим, пританцовывая, отвлекая саксофониста, якобы случайно задевая и приподнимая юбку, подмигивая публике и при этом продолжая петь все более чувственно, закрывая глаза и прищелкивая пальцами. Стоит отметить, что выбор песни был более удачен, чем выбор платья, и подходил ему чуть ли не идеально: конечно, Джулиан бы выбрал танцы над чем угодно, будь то рыбалка или поход в горы, конечно, счастливее его никого нет, когда он свингует, Элим видел его в движении, он наблюдал за ним, и, конечно, он поёт о любви.

Вскоре песня закончилась и после протяжного последнего аккорда вся небольшая публика захлопала и засвистела, а Джулиан смеялся и кланялся, пока случайно, поднимая голову, не наткнулся взглядом на фигуру, сидящую около двери. Элим сморгнул и, вежливо улыбнувшись, тихо зааплодировал.

Он пытался отдышаться после квази-выступления, когда вдруг заметил смутно знакомое лицо за всеми остальными людьми, причём Элим смотрел на него настолько напряжённо, что у Джулиана пошли мурашки по коже, однако через миг вся напряжённость пропала, замененная спокойной, чуть хитроватой улыбкой. Джулиан исподтишка помахал ему рукой, протискиваясь к бару и принимая стакан с водой, забыв поблагодарить. Как только он поставил стакан обратно на стойку, его руки коснулась чужая, и он поднял голову. Элим стоял рядом, видимо, ожидая разрешения присесть.

— Конечно, конечно, садитесь, — спешно кивнул Джулиан, все ещё запыхавшийся.

— Благодарю. Хочу заметить, сегодня я даже жалею, что не подошёл раньше к самому началу вашего выступления, милый Джулиан.

С каких пор Элим зовёт его "милым" и как он смог упустить этот момент? Джулиан усмехнулся, сощурив глаза.

— Надеюсь, вы увидели достаточно, чтобы ваши аплодисменты были искренними.

— Безусловно, безусловно, абсолютно искренними, — Элим убеждающе положил руку ему на запястье, — однако я хотел быть с начала затем, чтобы посоветовать вам сделать другой выбор в отношении вашего платья.

Ах, ну да. Конечно. Джулиан неимоверным усилием воли удержал себя от того, чтобы закатить глаза, однако на лице изобразил лёгкую потерянность и недоумение.

По ожидающему взгляду секундой раннее Элим знал, что Джулиан скорее всего ждёт комплимент, ведь он был так щедр на них в прошлый раз, однако всему своё время.

— Я думал, что в этот раз не ошибся с цветом...

— Белый вам, несомненно, идёт гораздо лучше, чем коричневый, однако платье такого фасона совсем не вечернее и не очень гармонично вписывается в происходящее здесь. В этом случае нужно что-то более, — он примолк, снова окидывая взглядом Джулиана, — эффектное. Как думаете, в гардеробе в спальне найдётся что-то подходящее такому описанию?

Джулиан примолк, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, потом поднял взгляд в сторону и позвал кого-то по имени.

— Джадзия! Будь добра, подойди, пожалуйста, нам нужна твоя помощь.

Джадзия, вот как. Уже знакомая Элиму девушка, на этот раз в сером костюме и с гвоздикой в лацкане, неторопливо подошла к бару, оценивающе смотря на него, на его правую руку, все ещё находящуюся на запястье Башира, что Элим тут же исправляет, убирая руку на стол, и встала за спиной своего друга, несколько напоминая телохранителя.

— Элим, это Джадзия Дакс, моя близкая подруга; Джадзия, это Элим, он... портной.

Бровь девушки заинтересованно дернулась при упоминании его профессии, однако она лишь вежливо поклонилась.

— Очень приятно, Элим. Так в чем тебе нужна была моя помощь, Джулиан?

— Хотелось бы узнать... — Джулиан замялся на мгновение, — есть ли в гардеробе, где ты брала это платье, вечерние, более... _эффектные_? — Последнее слово он произнёс, слегка понизив голос, чем вызвал улыбку у Джадзии.

— Рада, что ты интересуешься, конечно, пара интересных вещей найдётся. Мне вас проводить?

— Нет, спасибо за информацию, Джадзия, — вступил Элим, сохраняя с ней визуальный контакт, — я уверен, что дальше проблем не будет. Верно, Джулиан?

Он не мог не уловить той напряжённой атмосферы, которая создалась, когда Джадзия подошла к столу, и из-за того, что он находился ровно между Джадзией и Элимом, ему было крайне некомфортно, а поэтому он несколько неловко встал со стула, тут же вспоминая, что он все ещё на каблуках.

— Да, конечно! Спасибо большое, Джадзия, извини, что отвлек.

Та лишь потрепала его по плечу, подмигивая.

— Помни, что портным надо доверять только тем, кого хорошо знаешь, а то не успеешь моргнуть, и пиджак будет сидеть косо, — оставив ему такое напутствие, она снова кивнула Элиму и удалилась к своей подруге, Ленаре, которую Джулиан тоже довольно хорошо знал.

— Рад, что вы нас наконец познакомили, милый Джулиан, она очень приятная женщина, — Элим направлялся к спальне, ловко обходя танцующие пары по краю, когда как Джулиан следовал за ним. К его величайшему облегчению (потому что каблуки с каждой минутой нравились ему все меньше), до спальни они добрались быстро, и Элим тут же подошёл к шкафу, открывая его, внимательно разглядывая и доставая висящие там вещи, пока Джулиан присел на кровать, снимая туфли и облегчённо выдыхая.

— Действительно, здесь есть пара вещей, которые можно использовать, — донеслось бормотание, прежде чем Элим положил рядом с Джулианом несколько вешалок с тканями разных цветов, — было бы неплохо, если бы вы примерили некоторые.

Джулиан, кивнув и уже собравшись расстегнуть застежки на спине, приостановился, внезапно вспоминая слова Джадзии и опасливо поднимая взгляд на Элима, явно увлеченного разглядыванием и оцениванием найденных вещей.

— Я уверен, что здесь найдется ширма, можете не беспокоиться, — все тем же будничным тоном прокомментировал Элим, поднося к глазам край рукава одного из платьев, видимо, оценивая качество обработки.

Джулиан кивнул, немного поморщившись от того, что его мысленный процесс было настолько легко проследить, и окинул комнату взглядом — действительно, рядом с дверью стояла сложенная ширма, изящная и сделанная в стиле арт-нуво. Разогнув её, Джулиан снова принялся расстегивать крючки, что было весьма неудобным занятием, однако просить помощи он не хотел категорически.

— Думаю, тут есть два платья, которые вам подойдут, — после этих слов на верхнюю часть ширмы опустилось две вещи разных цветов — одна темно-красного, другая — зелёного цвета. Джулиан аккуратно потянул к себе ту, что была зелёного, разворачивая и встряхивая — это было весьма красивое, длинное платье в пол, с прозрачными тканями на плечах, пайетками и синим отливом. Опять помучавшись с застежками, он все-таки смог в него влезть — оно не совсем хорошо сидело в районе талии и плеч, но ткань приятно лежала на коже. Выйдя из-за ширмы, он тут же начал разглядывать себя в зеркале, благо, оно было достаточно большим, правда, жаль, что спальня была плохо освещена.

— Весьма неплохо, если только... — Прервавшись, Элим подошёл к нему сбоку, и Джулиан не мог не вздрогнуть, когда чужие руки прошлись по его спине, подбирая ткань в нужных направлениях, чтобы разгладить неровности. — Так гораздо лучше. Думаю, если здесь найдётся швейный набор, можно будет легко подровнять платье под вашу фигуру, — руки отпустили задержанную ткань, и он едва слышно выдохнул.

— Померьте ещё второе, — с этими словами Элим начал выдвигать ящики комода, стоящего у кровати, видимо, в поисках иголки и ниток. Джулиан же снова ретировался за ширму, пытаясь снять платье и ничего случайно не порвать, что ему удалось.

— Ага, нашёл, как удачно, — судя по этому высказыванию, где-то в комоде действительно оказался набор для шитья.

— Так вы действительно портной, вот как, — больше для себя сказал Джулиан, осматривая второе платье. Когда он штудировал справочник недели назад, он не нашёл никаких портных с именем Элим, что означало, либо он был не портным, либо это было не его имя. Красное платье было из чуть более тяжёлой и плотной ткани, чем зелёное, и надеть его было в разы легче, и все было хорошо, пока Джулиан не понял, что тот огромный разрез на спине — не застежка, а часть дизайна платья. Разрез спускался почти до самого пояса и оставлял обнаженной почти всю спину, и Джулиан был благодарен всем богам за эти _"почти"_. Увидев себя в зеркале, он застыл, совершенно себя не узнавая: платье было без рукавов и с широким воротом, оголяя ключицы, облегало корпус и бедра, плавно спускаясь по ногам, темно-красная ткань слегка переливалась в тусклом свете, подчёркивая красную помаду на губах, и, кажется, Джулиан понял, что имело в виду Элим под словом "эффектно".

— Вы меня обижаете, милый Джулиан, конечно же я портной, мне нет никакого смысла лгать о своей профессии, — Элим снова был рядом, подправляя ткань у него на плечах, слегка задевая кожу, и проглаживая складки ткани на талии, явно подчёркнутой платьем. И именно в этот момент Джулиан остро осознал, что света в спальне слишком мало, воздух слишком душный, платье слишком открытое, а чужие руки возможно, просто возможно задерживаются на его теле чуть дольше, чем нужно; в тот же момент на него из зеркала взглянули светло-голубые глаза, с тем же жутковатым напряжённым выражением, которое вызвало у него мурашки в прошлый раз, в этот же раз сердце загудело в ушах, кажется, от страха или же от чего-то ещё, однако он уже не был ни в чем уверен.

— Нет, с этим что-то делать бесполезно, первое будет наилучшим вариантом, — Элим резко убрал руки, говоря несколько холодным тоном, после чего подобрал изумрудное платье с ширмы и присел рядом с лампой, расправляя платье на кровати. Джулиан же, пару раз моргнув и согнав с себя оцепенение, быстро снял с себя это злосчастное платье, накрывшись им после и выглянув к Элиму, который быстро что-то подшивал, завязывал и перекусывал нитку, сконцентрировавшись полностью на ткани в его руках.

— Пожалуй, так будет удовлетворительно, — он поднял платье перед собой, встряхивая, оглядывая и опуская обратно на кровать, — поэтому имею честь откланяться, я думаю, больше у вас проблем не будет, Джулиан, — Элим, вежливо улыбаясь без тени тёплых чувств, кивнул головой и чётким шагом удалился из спальни, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Изумрудное платье теперь действительно сидело на нем настолько хорошо, что это похвалила не только Джадзия, но и некоторые знакомые ему мужчины, на что он довольно улыбался, незаметно оглядываясь на Элима, вновь цедящего своей невкусный чай на излюбленном месте. Эдвард пожаловал ему стакан джина за счёт заведения, и Джулиан вернулся в своё приятное танцевальное состояние. Просвинговав пару композиций, он остановился у стола Элима, ведя себя так, будто того неловкого эпизода в спальне и не было.

— Помнится, вы обещали со мной потанцевать _в следующий раз_ , и, боюсь, этот следующий раз наступил, — сказал он, опираясь обеими руками на стол прямо перед Элимом. Тот же тихо рассмеялся в ответ, видимо, тоже придерживаясь точки зрения, что стоит притвориться, будто ничего не случилось.

— Прошу прощения, мой дорогой Джулиан, я сегодня прилично устал на работе, я даже опоздал сюда, вы можете представить, насколько я задержался после обычных рабочих часов, так что, к сожалению, мне придётся попросить вас отложить _следующий раз_ до следующего раза. Мне правда жаль, — и по голосу казалось, что ему действительно жаль.

– Не извиняйтесь, Элим, уж я-то могу понять, насколько выматывающей может быть работа, но тогда я бы хотел уточнить, когда же будет этот _следующий раз_ , — он присел на стул, улыбаясь и подпирая правой рукой щёку.

— ...В следующую субботу, — Элим, сначала засомневавшись, улыбнулся ему в ответ, возвращая себе хитроватое выражение лица.

— Прекрасно, — Джулиан вскочил, тут же оправляя платье, — я буду вас ждать, Элим. Постарайтесь не опоздать в _следующий раз_ , — и подмигнув ему напоследок, он быстро ушёл обратно к бару, теряясь между пар танцующих мужчин и женщин.

Когда Джулиан Башир взглянул через несколько минут на тот стол, за ним уже никого не было. Он тихо рассмеялся и, выпив ещё бокал шампанского, подошел к Джадзии, сообщая, что вскоре собирается уходить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> УХ ДЕВОЧКИ.


	3. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бейсикли это The Wire в другом сеттинге цитат много но кое-что переделала по-своему  
> надеюсь вам зайдет девочки 👉👈

Лето прошло незаметно, и вскоре лондонские дни снова слились в один за счёт непрекращающегося дождя, ливня и, в редких счастливых случаях, тумана. Работа у Джулиана шла ладно, он нашёл себе пару постоянных клиентов в лице молодой семьи с маленькой дочерью и пожилой пары, Джадзия с августа начала новый проект и поэтому приезжала гораздо реже, однако Джулиана это не останавливало — теперь у него было с кем поговорить в субботние вечера. Примечательно то, что если с Джадзией они рано или поздно уходили на более обыденные и расслабляющие вещи, то в случае с Элимом у него передышек не было — все разговоры были как партии в шахматы, с продуманными ходами и ловушками, которые работают только однажды. И какие разговоры это были — Джулиан никогда не говорил с людьми более интересными; у Элима находилось мнение на любой счёт, которое он не мешкался тут же высказать при случае. Такие мнения Джулиан получил на "Макбета", на свой любимый сборник Абу Нуваса, который он одолжил Элиму, и на рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе, которые он страстно любил, — о последнем мнение было непрошенным, Джулиан случайно упомянул их в разговоре, а получил в ответ фразу о том, что историю следовало бы завершить на Рейхенбахском водопаде — с этого момента развернулась напряженная дискуссия (в которой Джулиан принимал больше участия, чем Элим, пылко защищая то, что продолжение ничем не уступает предыдущим рассказам), закончившаяся на том, что Элим проводил его до апартаментов и пожелал доброй ночи, опять улыбаясь своей хитрой, непроницаемой улыбкой и ничем не парируя его речи.

Джулиан также не упускал случая разузнать хоть что-то о предполагаемом немецком прошлом Элима, что (предсказуемо) было сложным. Каждый раз, когда он аккуратно задавал вопрос, затрагивающий Германию (например: "Как вы относитесь к Шёнбергу?" или "Какой роман Томаса Манна вы бы назвали лучшим?"), Элим лишь лукаво щурил глаза, говоря "опять рыбачите, дорогой Джулиан", и говорил либо что-то неимоверно обтекаемое, либо то, что он восхищается его рассказами, как "Тонио Крёгер", и "Будденброками", на что Джулиан фыркнул, напоминая ему, что он говорил то же самое о "Саге о Форсайтах" (нужно ли говорить, что сам Джулиан одолел эти обе саги с жутким скрипом, настолько ему было это тяжело читать).

В конце концов дошло до того, что Джулиан, находясь в клубе, больше разговаривал, чем танцевал, и не то, чтобы ему это не нравилось, но ему уже изрядно поднадоело то, что Элим каждый вечер находил какое-то другое оправдание тому, чтобы не принимать его предложение на танец, и так он просто перестал спрашивать (хоть и желание никуда не пропало). После того, как Элим в очередной раз проводил его до двери дома и удалился с пожеланием добрых снов, Джулиан поставил себе целью узнать, где тот живёт, — у них же должен быть равноценный обмен информацией.

Однако в тот вечер, когда он запланировал слежку, Элим прибыл чуть позже обычного, во время разговора был не слишком внимателен, а потом и вовсе откланялся раньше обычного. Джулиан, хоть и немного обеспокоенный, решил все же следовать своему плану, и тихо преследовал в тенях невысокую фигуру в шляпе и черном плаще с тростью, как ему казалось, по всему Лондону, настолько длинной была эта дорога, до тех пор, как эта фигура не остановилась у одного магазинов (разумеется, закрытых в это время). Джулиан тут же начал разглядывать этот дом из-за того угла, где прятался, осмотрел магазин (ателье, к его восторгу, с вывеской "У Гарака", с ночными решетками поверх витрин), однако фигура снова начала двигаться, словно продолжая свой путь, но внезапно начала терять равновесие. Элим вцепился в трость, видимо, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на ногах, и тут Джулиан уже не мог стоять в стороне, быстрым шагом подходя к нему и придерживая за плечо, пока он пытался понять, из-за чего могла появиться эта слабость.

— Я в порядке, Джулиан. Нижайше прошу у вас прощения, что сорвал ваше такое успешное расследование, — последняя фраза должна была звучать шутливо, но своей цели она вряд ли достигла. Джулиан уже обеспокоенно всматривался в его лицо, примечая капли пота на висках и слегка покрасневшие глаза.

— Элим, мне кажется, вы забыли, что я... — начал было Джулиан, пока его не прервали.

— Я ничего не забыл, а вот вы забыли, что вы изрядно выпили и, несмотря на ваши блестящие способности, можете ошибаться, — Элим аккуратно снял его руку со своего плеча, чуть сжимая её в своих руках, — я думаю, вам стоит направиться домой.

— Элим, пусть даже не совсем трезвый, но я все ещё врач, я вижу, что у вас проблемы, и вы меня просите их проигнорировать?

— Это минутное недомогание, доктор, вам не стоит беспокоиться, — Джулиан давно перестал доверять этому тону у Элима, таким тоном он обычно говорил, как ему нравится бабочка Джулиана или одна из его любимых песен.

Он вздохнул, разглядывая чёрные кожаные перчатки Элима, которые так приятно лежали на тыльной стороне его ладони. Возможно, конечно, что ему кажется, но руки Элима чуть подрагивают.

— Тогда оставляю это недомогание на вашей совести, и спокойной вам ночи.

— И вам, — ответил тот, отпуская руку, и, дотронувшись до шляпы, медленно пошёл дальше вдоль дома, оставляя Джулиана одного у запертого ателье. У него больше не оставалось выбора, кроме как направиться к себе домой.

Лёжа уже в кровати, он прокручивал весь этот разговор в голове и все больше убеждался в том, что весь алкоголь давно выветрился из его головы к тому моменту из-за чрезмерно длинной прогулки.

Воскресенье началось довольно обыденно, он дочитывал сегодняшнюю газету ближе к трём-четырём часам дня, за окном был ливень, на тумбе приятно пел граммофон, пока идиллию не прервал трескучий звон телефона в соседней комнате. Запахнув халат, Джулиан неторопливо дошёл до него и взял трубку.

— Доктор Башир? — Это был знакомый голос, Эдвард из бара, говорящий почему-то спешно и приглушенным тоном, однако Джулиан не мог придумать не единой причины, по которой тот мог ему звонить, кроме... — У нас происшествие, возможно, нужна ваша помощь. Это с вашим другом.

"Друг" у него там был только один, поэтому, быстро пробормотав в трубку "понял", Джулиан бросил её на стойку, бегом начиная собирать все нужное и торопливо надевая на себя штаны и рубашку. Через десять минут он был уже в кэбе вместе с небольшим чемоданчиком мединструментов.

* * *

В клубе было шумно, как обычно, чуть меньше людей, чем субботу, однако это все сейчас Джулиана не интересовало, он торопливо протиснулся между ними к бару, тут же оценивая ситуацию. Элим (растрепанный и со следами усталости на лице, каким Джулиан его ни разу не видел) с плохо скрываемой агрессией пререкался с Эдвардом, лицо которого тут же осветилось облегчением, как только он увидел слегка промокшего Башира.

— Слава богам, ты добрался...

— Джулиан? Добрый вечер, вас обычно не увидишь по воскресеньям здесь, — тон Элима моментально изменился, как только тот понял, кто стоит рядом с ним. Джулиан, быстро проходясь по нему взглядом, снова заметил те же симптомы, что и вчера ночью, — потливость, слегка красные глаза, а также частоватое дыхание. Одного вывода все ещё так и не было.

— Хотите выпить? Правда, бармен отказывается наливать мне даже шампанского, может, с вашей помощью удастся его уговорить, — и Джулиан был неимоверно бармену благодарен, алкоголь бы только ухудшил состояние Элима.

— Как насчёт взять бутылку и пойти в какое-нибудь чуть более уединенное место? — он улыбнулся Элиму и тут же метнул взгляд в сторону Эдварда за стойкой, тот, кажется, поняв, кивнул, наклоняясь за бутылкой.

— В спальню? — Элим чуть прищурился, будто испытующе смотря на Джулиана.

— Как насчёт вашей квартиры?

Конечно, такая наглость не могла не быть подозрительной, поэтому, когда Элим, сначала заинтересованно улыбнувшись, опустил глаза, замечая его саквояж, он поморщился, снова поднимая глаза и забирая бутылку, поставленную на барную стойку.

— Моя квартира... Мой дорогой Джулиан, за какого дурака вы меня принимаете, — он встал, покачиваясь и тут же уворачиваясь от руки Башира, который попытался его придержать, — ваши обязанности здесь завершены, можете возвращаться со спокойной душой.

– Элим, думаю, пора прекратить ваше притворство, у вас перестаёт получаться, — его терпение было на пределе, и Джулиан, хлопнув по столу, вскочил вслед за Элимом, пробирающимся в сторону спальни. Однако остановить его не удалось — одна из танцующих пар, казалось бы, легко задела то ли рукой, то ли локтем Элима за бок, и он выронил бутылку, тут же зажмуриваясь и сгибаясь пополам, оперевшись спиной о стену. Звон разбившегося стекла привлёк внимание всех в зале, и Башир тут же подбежал к Элиму, приобнимая его за плечи и кивая всем оглянувшимся, пытаясь дать понять, что он разберётся.

— Куда ехать? — Джулиан тихо спросил, краем глаза подмечая Эдварда, торопливо подходящего к ним с саквояжем в руках.

Элим, не в силах совладать со рваным дыханием, сначала молчал, после чего открыл глаза, взгляд которых означал ровно ничего для Джулиана, и отвернулся.

— Ателье, — прозвучал тихий, вынужденный ответ.

* * *

Дождить перестало. В кэбе они оба молчали. Элим сел напротив него, несмотря на то, что наиболее логичным и удобным для Джулиана, чтобы оказать помощь при необходимости, было сесть рядом. Джулиан не раз порывался сменить место, когда замечал, что Элим снова щурится и много моргает, вцепляясь руками в сидение, однако после этого он получал ответ такие взгляды, что решал все-таки оставаться там, где сидел. Это были не просто угрозы — это был взгляд загнанной собаки, злой и потерявшей всякий здравый смысл, которая разорвёт любого, кто подойдёт к ней хоть на шаг. Доехали они быстро (ещё одно подтверждение, что тогда Элим просто петлял лишний раз), Элим торопливо и неловко спустился на землю, после чего дошёл до стены и остановился там, опираясь на неё. Джулиан вышел следом. Они были у того же ателье "У Гарака", но сейчас Джулиану было совсем не до загадок-отгадок.

— Открывайте дверь, Элим, — он подошёл к мужчине, снова вглядываясь в его изможденное лицо, но не приближаясь слишком близко и не трогая.

— Вы можете идти домой, — пробормотал тот, утирая пот и расфокусированно смотря куда-то в мостовую.

— Элим, мы это уже проходили, я...

— Вы можете идти домой! — Он выпрямился, отталкиваясь от стены и вставая ровно (что далось ему не без усилия). И в глазах Джулиан не увидел ничего, кроме сырой агрессии, но отступить он себе позволить не мог.

— Элим! Мы это обсуждали, и я никуда не пойду, пока не выясню, что с вами происходит, я не могу вас бросить, вы мой друг! — Ему было искренне жаль живущих в домах рядом, но Элим вряд ли будет его слушать, если он не повысит голос.

— Я ваш друг? — Тот насмешливо сощурился, после чего схватил Джулиана за ворот рубашки, дергая его к себе, — Вы меня не знаете, дорогой _друг_ , с чего вы взяли, что какие-то десять вечеров и разговоров вам что-то обо мне дадут? Вы меня не знаете, и я советую вам уйти, чтобы не произошло что-нибудь вам _неприятного_ , — его слова звучали ядовито и ужасно правдиво, и Джулиан только сейчас понял, что Элим его несколько ниже по росту. А ещё — Элим изменил свое произношение "р" и мягких согласных, переходя на немецкий акцент, кажется, даже сам не замечая. И никакой радости это открытие Джулиану не приносило, скорее пришло даже ощущение того, что что-то стало нечестным с его стороны.

Однако, если он ему не друг, тогда время поработать врачом и без лишних эмоций.

Он схватил запястье Элима, насильно разжимая руку и выпрямляясь.

— Я доктор, вы мой пациент, это все, что мне нужно знать, — на этот раз не срываясь на крик, а холодным тоном произнёс Джулиан, сохраняя неприятный зрительный контакт, который в обычной бы ситуации вызвал у него мурашки по коже.

— Вы не знаете, кого хотите спасти, — буквально прошипел Элим, вырывая у него свою руку, полностью переходя на немецкий акцент, — давайте я вам расскажу, чтобы вы сами отказались от своей затеи и оставили меня наконец в покое. Помните оккупацию Люксембурга? Я занимал там высокий пост в своём отделении, и после смерти премьер-министра там начался хаос, мы не могли остановить утечку засекреченной информации. Однажды заключённые за связи с французской армией сбежали, и мне с моим помощником Гарвином пришлось взяться за расследование. Оказалось, что они скрылись в одном из поездов, уходящих на восток, Гарвин отправился к командиру экипажа, однако тот отказался выдавать кого-либо, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме, как подорвать поезд, убивая и преступников, и Гарвина, и девяносто семь немецких граждан, – каждое слово этого монолога было вызовом для Джулиана, произнесенное ледяным, резким и тихим голосом голосом, пока Элим ловил каждую его реакцию на собственные слова.

Джулиан сначала замолк, выдыхая и отводя взгляд, собираясь с мыслями. А потом снова поднял голову, смотря в глаза.

— Я доктор, моё дело — спасать жизни, а не выступать кому-либо судьёй.

— Вы и ваше мерзкое..! — закончить фразу Элим не смог, прижимая руку ко рту и отворачиваясь, пытаясь сдержать рвоту, что у него не вышло. А у Джулиана наконец составились все пазлы диагноза.

Дождавшись, когда Элим сплюнет последнюю оставшуюся кислоту, опираясь спиной на стену, он вытянул вперёд руку в требовательном жесте.

— Ключи.

После минуты тишины прозвучал ответ.

— Левый внутренний карман пальто.

Подходя к нему и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу, Джулиан старался не поднимать глаз на лицо Элима, и, наверное, это его и спасло от удара в висок, который попытался нанести Элим, без сомнения, чтобы оставить его без сознания. Джулиан успел увернуться и, на автомате захватывая запястье Элима и, провернув его руку вокруг себя, прижал его лицом к стене, вывернув руку за спиной.

— Пожалуйста, Элим, в вашем состоянии драка будет нечестной. Не ухудшайте положение, — с этими словами он почувствовал, что рука мужчины расслабилась, и Джулиан наконец, хоть и с некоторыми неудобствами, достал ключ из кармана и отпер небольшую деревянную дверь, которая была слева от главного входа в ателье и по счастливой случайности на расстоянии вытянутой руки от того места, где они стояли. Стоило ему слегка отпустить руку Элима, тот начал падать, а глаза его были закрыты — он потерял сознание.

* * *

Элим, все еще без сознания, в поту и с тяжелым дыханием, лежал на диване, когда как Джулиан сидел за журнальным столиком с пером и записной книжкой, поглядывая на него время от времени. Квартира Элима находилась на втором этаже, над магазином, была скудно обставлена, но со вкусом, в темных тонах, без безделушек, которые обычно оживляют любое место жительства. Готовил Элим, видимо, сам, жил в одиночестве, поскольку их не встретила ни экономка, ни слуга, однако на всех поверхностях в гостиной не было не пылинки. Кроме гостиной комнаты, Джулиан еще зашел только на кухню, чтобы взять графин воды со стаканом и жестяной таз на случай, в спальню же и кабинет заходить не стал — он хотел оставить хоть что-то приватным для Элима, который это так ценил в своей жизни. Время подходило к ночи, и Джулиан задвинул тяжелые темно-синие шторы на окнах, оставляя лишь электрическую лампу на потолке в качестве освещения.

Вскоре мужчина на диване шевельнулся, судорожно вздыхая, и приоткрыл глаза. Джулиан уже был рядом, протягивая руки, чтобы помочь ему приподняться, однако его помощь не приняли, Элим сел сам, крепко держась за спинку дивана и учащенно моргая. Вскоре он сам заметил стакан с налитой водой и, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Башира, отпил из него глоток, после чего тут же его поставил и склонился над поставленным рядом тазом, снова в приступе рвоты, пока Джулиан сочувственно гладил его по спине.

Мерзкий чай, отказ в танце, постоянное благостное спокойствие, а позже потливость, слезящиеся глаза, агрессивность, тремор и в конце концов тошнота — все симптомы были на своих местах.

— Итак, морфий, — произнес Джулиан, сидя напротив, когда Элим уже отдышался и сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза. Ответа не было.

— Смею предположить, что началось все еще на войне. Вас лечили от какой-то травмы, используя его в качестве обезболивающего средства, а после лечения вы поняли, что ваш организм без него уже не функционирует и реагирует... так, как сейчас. Что подводит меня к вопросу: почему с вами случился синдром отмены, Элим?

Снова тишина, а после — тихий сухой смех.

— Дорогой Джулиан, вы мне сейчас описали типичный случай ветерана войны, но спешу вас разочаровать — я не типичный ветеран. Получил ли я травму — да. Лечили ли меня морфием — да. Но выработалась ли у меня привычка? Нет, это произошло гораздо позже. Когда я поселился здесь, в этой мерзкой мокрой дыре под названием Лондон, — Элим приоткрыл глаза, чуть ли не выплевывая последние слова с ненавистью.

— Вы представляете, какая это мука, жить здесь, где вечно дует, вечно холодно, вечно треклятый дождь и слякоть, — он морщился от каждого слова, — где любой полицейский подозрительно на тебя смотрит, а в любом общественном месте за тобой наблюдают и втихую ненавидят? У меня нет возможности никуда уехать, и поэтому я остаюсь здесь и ненавижу каждую секунду этого пребывания, каждый взгляд, каждую встречу и каждый разговор...

— Даже наши разговоры? Мне жаль, я думал, что вам они нравились, как и мне, — Джулиан не мог позволить себе звучать хоть на секунду опечаленно, однако, возможно, он не справился с этой целью.

— Нет, все гораздо ироничнее, — смех Элима был больше похож на кашель, — встречи с вами раз в неделю стали единственной вещью, которую я действительно ждал. Насколько я жалок — ждать моментов, когда я буду сидеть, забившись в подвал с преступниками, гонимыми законом, чтобы поговорить с одним из них, слушая посредственную музыку и вашу самодовольную болтовню.

— Я... рад, что мы это прояснили, однако, —Джулиан вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь игнорировать сказанные Элимом слова (хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не разберётся с происходящим), — однако я бы хотел вернуться к вашему состоянию, Элим.

— Моё состояние! Доктор, я получаю именно то, чего заслуживаю! — Элим снова стал повышать голос, и Джулиан непонимающе гадал, откуда у него ещё оставались силы, чтобы удерживать себя в сидячем положении. Если исходить из того, что он говорит, скорее всего, он сам решился на отмену препарата и, наиболее вероятно, выкинул весь морфий, что имел, чтобы не было соблазна.

— Я был протеже одного из генералов, я был уважаем, меня прочили на важное место в правительстве, моё будущее могло бы быть безграничным! Пока я не выбросил это будущее в окно.

— Когда взорвали тот поезд со сбежавшими заключёнными, — тихим тоном произнёс Башир.

— Взорвал? О, если бы его взорвал, нет, я сделал кое-что хуже, гораздо хуже, —Элим выдохнул, и продолжил, гораздо тише, будто сам не веря тому, что говорит, — я их отпустил.

Джулиан непонимающе поднял на него взгляд.

— Я их отпустил. Это были дети, жившие на улице, они были сиротами и пытались просто найти денег и пропитание, и я, вместо того, чтобы их допросить, отдал им все деньги, что у меня были в карманах, открыл дверь и выкинул их обратно на улицу, — Элим говорил монотонно, отсутствующе смотря в пол, наклонившись и сложив слегка трясущиеся руки на коленях.

— Вы пожалели детей, Элим. В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Я должен был закончить допрос и вернуть их обратно в заключение, но потому что мне было _холодно_ и я _устал_ , я их отпустил! Гарвин был в шоке, когда увидел, что я наделал, он подумал, что я сошёл с ума!

— И после этого... вас сослали, — все также тихо и терпеливо заключил Джулиан, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Элима, — а его?

— Расстреляли.

Джулиан вздохнул, переваривая только что вываленную на него информацию.

— И поэтому вы считаете, что заслужили все, что с вами происходит. Это ваша точка зрения, Элим. Моя — то, что ваша совесть и человеческая натура не позволила вам быть жестоким к детям, даже во время войны, и я могу вас за это уважать.

— Доктор, вам говорили когда-нибудь, что вы невыносимы? — проговорил Элим после паузы, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Постоянно, — усмехнулся Джулиан, после чего снова вернул себе серьезное выражение лица, — ещё я бы вам хотел напомнить, что из-за вашей зависимости ваш организм плохо мыслит рационально, и то, что вам кажется логичным сейчас, может оказаться абсурдным в трезвом состоянии. Поэтому, — он собрался с духом, — я предлагаю вам лечение. У меня.

В тишине были слышны часы, тикающие в соседней комнате, и шум дождя, стучащего по карнизам за окном.

— Зачем вам это, доктор? — Элим смотрел ему глаза, устало и непонимающе, опустив руки.

— Я... — Джулиан повёл плечом, отводя взгляд и выпрямляя спину, подбирая наилучшие слова, когда его прервали.

— Я, наверное, не хочу это знать, — зажмурился Элим, снова пытаясь сдержать судороги по всему телу.

— Хорошо. Так вот, вам нельзя бросать морфий, это сразу закончится летальным исходом, однако можно постепенно уменьшать дозу, заменяя её другими веществами, — стал торопливо пояснять Джулиан то, что до этого писал в записной книжке, ловя момент, когда агрессия Элима была на спаде, — и тогда через год, может, меньше, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, мне удастся вас избавить от зависимости.

Ответом было молчание.

— Вы согласны, Элим? — Джулиан не двигался, ожидая ответа.

— ...Делайте, что хотите, — побеждённо пробормотал Элим, падая на диван, головой на обитый тканью поручень. Джулиан же встал, подхватывая саквояж, стоявший у столика, подошёл к тумбе у стены, разложил на ней несколько кожаных конвертов с инструментами, достал порошок морфия, развёл его и начал набирать в шприц.

— Какие вы обычно дозы принимаете и с какой частотой?

— Каждый день, последняя была в пятницу днем, двести пятьдесят миллиграмм, — был тихий ответ.

Шприц в руках Джулиана дрогнул, но он продолжил набирать мутно-белую жидкость. Для взрослого человека максимальная суточная доза был один грамм, а это её превышало в полтора раза. В груди засела тяжесть — возможно, Джулиан минутой раньше просто не верил, подсознательно отказывался верить Элиму, а сейчас, когда он собственноручно набирал дозу для него (чуть меньше сказанного), реальность ситуации внезапно обрушилась на голову, и осознавать её было больно.

Положив наполненный шприц на стерильную ткань, Джулиан вернулся к Элиму, чтобы помочь ему выпутаться из пиджака. Тот не сопротивлялся, будучи обессиленным и подвластным тремору, и даже не пытался что-либо сделать сам, однако поморщился, когда Джулиан довольно небрежно набросил одежду на стул.

— Не хотите перейти в спальню? — Тихо спросил Башир, прежде чем помочь ему лечь обратно.

— Нет, — мужчина отвернулся, закрывая лицо предплечьем левой руки и вытягивая правую для инъекции.

Башир вернулся за шприцом и, закрыв глаза на секунду для успокоения перед уколом, ввёл иглу в вену.

Через пару минут мышцы на лице Элима расслабились, и он ушёл в искусственный сон.

* * *

Пока он спал, Джулиан написал небольшие записки, отменяющие приёмы на завтра, которые ему потом надо будет разослать рано с утра, чтобы избежать казусов настолько, насколько возможно в его положении. После он выключил большой свет и включил торшер, вымыл тот жестяной таз, вымыл шприц, собрал саквояж обратно, вытер пот с лица Элима полотенцем, позвонил своей экономке и выпил воды, поразмышлял о том, что ему говорил Элим, сел читать какую-то книгу (но не смог усидеть на месте надолго), ходил по гостиной, вздремнул на стуле, очень некрепко, проверил пульс и дыхание у Элима, повысчитывал соотношение следующих доз, записал напоминание позвонить или зайти ко всем аптекарям города, чтобы попросить их не продавать морфий одному определённому человеку, посмотрелся в зеркало, умылся и занимался прочими подобными делами до того момента, когда с дивана раздался очень тихий шорох. Джулиан тут же встрепенулся на стуле, стряхивая сонливость, и подошёл к Элиму, приседая у импровизированного изголовья дивана.

— Добрый вечер. Или уже скоро будет доброе утро, — он поприветствовал его, опять проверяя пульс — медленный, но устойчивый.

— Доктор... — тихо пробормотал Элим, приоткрывая глаза и вздыхая после.

— Я могу вам ещё чем-то помочь?

Сначала на это последовал маленький смешок, потом же фразы с настолько знакомыми Джулиану интонациями и настолько разнящимися с тем, что он слышал от Элима в последнем разговоре, что ему пришла мысль о том, что, возможно, он никогда и не разговаривал с настоящим Элимом, а лишь с его морфийной личностью.

— Что вы, Джулиан. Вы уже помогли достаточно, больше, чем я того заслуживаю, — он выдохнул и продолжил, — вам надо кое-что знать.

— Кое-что?

— Правду.

Тут Джулиан не смог сдержать в какой-то степени облегченную улыбку.

— Ну надо же, Элим, я почти сдался, пока пытался её найти, — и его улыбка встретила ответную, слабую.

— Не сдавайтесь, Джулиан, терпение приносит свои плоды, — улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, — помните Гарвина? Его настоящая фамилия — Гарак, — Джулиан удивлённо поднял брови, — и... он был не просто моим помощником. Мы выросли вместе, мы были друзьями детства, везде ходили не разлей вода, всегда друг за друга заступались, — Элим закрыл глаза, вспоминая, — и у нас были одинаковые карьерные цели, поэтому служили мы тоже вместе.

— Потом в нашем отделении был скандал из-за отпущенных кем-то заключённых. Ходили слухи, кто же будет в этом обвинён, и все больше подозрений падали на меня. И... я запаниковал. Статус протеже больше не защищал от таких происшествий, и поэтому я решил подставить Гарака. Я сфальсифицировал записи, подбросил ложные улики, и все лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить... что он меня уже обогнал.

— Он подставил... тебя первым?

Элим слабо кивнул.

— Он подставил меня первым, он _уничтожил_ меня, и прежде, чем я понял происходящее, я уже сидел в поезде, отправляясь в ссылку, которую я действительно заслужил. Не тем, в чем меня обвиняли, а тем, что собирался предать своего единственного вернейшего друга.

Джулиан тихо и слегка устало выдохнул, потирая виски.

— И... почему вы решили, что я должен это знать?

Выражение лица Элима неуловимо поменялось, когда он, взглянув на Башира, протянул руку и медленно взял его за запястье.

— Чтобы вы меня простили, Джулиан.

На языке вертелся вопрос "за что?", но все существо Элима, что видел Джулиан, сейчас представляло собой одну просьбу — о прощении, хоть от кого-то. И поэтому Джулиан взял его за руку, ничего не спрашивая.

— Я вас прощаю. За то, что бы вы не совершили.

— Спасибо, — он снова слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, и Джулиан мог увидеть, как его сознание уходит обратно в эйфорийное спокойствие, созданное морфием. Аккуратно положив теперь расслабленную руку Элиму на грудь, Джулиан тихо встал, посмотрел на часы (они показывали без двадцати минут пять утра) и снова взял в руки записную книжку, вырывая из неё листок и начиная на нем что-то писать.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате было светло, а шторы — распахнуты, впуская бледный свет солнца из-за облаков, затянувших всё небо. В гостиной больше никого не было, всё его тело побаливало, а воспоминания о вчерашнем дне были туманными. Кое-как перейдя из лежачего в сидячее положение на диване, он первым делом увидел стакан с водой и небольшую записку под ним.

_Элим,_

_сейчас я направляюсь на почту и собираюсь вернуться, однако после этого буду вынужден все равно уйти к себе домой — бессонная ночь не способствует продуктивному дню. Уверен, что вы знаете, где находится мой офис, вам следует приходить туда каждый день в то время, когда вам угодно (не обещаю, что всегда буду свободен, однако постараюсь выделить вам пару минут). Не надейтесь купить морфий самостоятельно, вам его никто не продаст._

_Всегда ваш,  
Джулиан Башир_

Последняя строка с именем и фамилией была дополнительно подчеркнута дважды, и Элим не мог не усмехнуться перед тем, как положил записку обратно на стол, поднимая к губам стакан с водой.

Возможно, ему стоит привести себя в порядок и зайти к Джулиану, чтобы намекнуть, что в ателье "У Гарака" больше никто не работает, кроме него самого.


	4. Strangers In The Night

В шесть утра, когда Джулиан возвращался домой, было как-то не до того, чтобы распутывать загадки Элима, однако когда он собирал вещи после рабочего дня (было всего два послеобеденных приема с большим перерывом в середине), он снова вспомнил эту длинную тяжелую ночь, и одно ему не давало покоя: почему ателье названо в честь Гарвина-Гарака, этого загадочного друга детства? В двух рассказах из трех он умирал в конце, в самом последнем именно он предал Элима; очередной знак того, насколько Элим винит себя в произошедшем? Ателье принадлежит однофамильцу, а Элим там работает? Всё это не слишком вероятно, а Джулиан уснул раньше, чем задумался о каких-то других вариантах. 

На следующий день он был чуть более нервным — сегодня был первый день, как Элим должен был прийти на прием, и Джулиан не мог не опасаться, что либо он не придет вовсе, либо придет в похожем состоянии, что был тем вечером, и Джулиану снова придется сжать зубы и запастись терпением, чтобы не реагировать на его словесные выпады. День сменился вечером, за окном был ливень, в его кабинете сидела пожилая дама, которой он сейчас выписывал глазные капли, когда он краем уха услышал звонок на первом этаже, тихий разговор дворецкого, заведующего этим домом, где Джулиан снимает второй этаж для своего офиса, и такие же тихие шаги по лестнице, ведущей в приемную. Больше к нему сегодня никто не был записан, кроме одного человека без определённого времени приема. Джулиан с напускным спокойствием дописал свои указания и отдал листок вместе с небольшой баночкой капель, дама сердечно его поблагодарила, поцеловав в обе щеки, и продолжала что-то говорить, проходя в приемную комнату, Джулиан же следовал за ней, вежливо кивая и будто совсем не подозревая, что в его приемной сидит еще один человек.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Башир, — мужчина, сидящий на одном из стульев, видимо, уже отдавший свое пальто и шляпу в гардероб на первом этаже, встал, официально приветствуя Джулиана рукопожатием, — добрый вечер, миссис..? — Элим выжидающе посмотрел на пожилую женщину, несколько отстраненно целуя ей руку.

— _Мисс_ Трой, а вы..? - женщина кокетливо ему улыбнулась, поправляя прядь блондинистых, возможно, не совсем натуральных волос второй рукой и заправляя ее за ухо, привлекая внимание к большим, искусно сделанным золотым серьгам.

— Мисс Трой, боюсь, ваш водитель уже вас заждался, позвольте вас проводить, — Джулиан почувствовал себя обязанным вмешаться, аккуратно подхватывая ее под локоть и направляясь к выходу, мимоходом бросая несколько жалобный взгляд на Элима, на что тот только улыбнулся с ехидцей. 

— Рад, что вы пришли, Элим, — продолжил разговор Башир, когда вернулся, проходя обратно в офис, — надеюсь, вы не промокли, я отсюда не выходил с самого утра, но, судя по звукам, в Лондоне ничего не меняется. 

Зайдя в комнату для осмотра через длинный коридор, Элим тут же внимательно огляделся, по привычке замечая наиболее опасные предметы, которые он может использовать. _Мог бы_ использовать. Сейчас нет необходимости. Стены выкрашены в приятный зеленый, на полу черно-белая плитка, вся мебель металлическая и покрыта эмалью, за исключением лишь деревянного белого комода и нескольких стульев и табуреток. Посередине стоит белое регулирующееся кресло, собственно, для осмотра пациентов. Из комнаты ещё одна дверь, скорее всего, в личный кабинет доктора. 

— Присаживайтесь, я сейчас все подготовлю, — Башир снял с себя белый пиджак, оставаясь в одной рубашке, небрежно заправленной в штаны, и закатывая рукава, после чего подошёл к комоду, доставая оттуда инструменты и пузырьки, пока Элим осторожно опустился в кресло.

— Вы вроде как в порядке, я этому очень рад, — продолжил Джулиан чуть тише, ополаскивая руки для стерильности и начиная разбираться с раствором.

— Не без вашей помощи, — тем же тоном ответил Элим, слегка откидываясь на спинку кресла и все ещё наблюдая за Джулианом, стоящим к нему спиной.

— Не без моей помощи, — усмехнулся тот, набирая в шприц морфий и разворачиваясь к Элиму, когда он закатывал рукав правой руки.

Игла знакомо вошла под кожу, и он выдохнул, закрывая глаза. 

— Полежите немного, и сможете идти домой, — услышал он приятный голос Джулиана будто через пелену и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Пока Элим отдыхал, Джулиан начал прибираться, по-возможному, тихо, убирая все инструменты, возвращая табуретки к стенам, выключая свет в других комнатах, — время уже близилось к восьми вечера, а ливень все не прекращался, и конечно же, Джулиан не взял зонта, когда шёл ясным утром на работу. Он расстроенно вздохнул, задвигая ящик комода и оглядываясь на Элима, грудь которого спокойно и размеренно приподнималась и опускалась. Джулиан совсем не был уверен, что это лечение даст плоды, ведь сначала это была лишь его теория, которая, насколько он знал, пока не была проверена никем другим, однако все остальные варианты лечения казались ему либо абсолютно несерьёзными, либо слишком опасными.

Где-то через двадцать минут Элим медленно заморгал, чуть приподнимаясь, в чем ему помог Джулиан, которому осталось лишь забрать верхнюю одежду из гардероба, чтобы быть готовым уйти.

— Благодарю, доктор, я справлюсь, — и он действительно встал, хоть и придерживаясь за подлокотник кресла.

— Вас проводить до дома?

— Спасибо, но думаю, что это не будет... — Элим поднял глаза на него, замолкая на секунду. 

— Если вас не затруднит, — он продолжил, улыбаясь. Сначала эта улыбка показалась Джулиану, наверное, самой честной, что он когда-либо видел у Элима на лице, однако через секунду пришло осознание, что он сам только что вколол ему вещество, вызывающее эйфорию, и только потому, что это Элим, другого эффекта ждать не стоит.

— Меня не затруднит, — неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ Джулиан, дожидаясь, когда Элим выйдет из комнаты, чтобы её запереть.

Спускались по лестнице они в молчании, в молчании же Элим открыл над ними обоими свой зонт и неторопливо зашагал в сторону ателье и, собственно, своей квартиры. На улице моргали фонари, шумел дождь и лишь изредка, ближе к центру города, издалека доносился грохот какого-нибудь автомобиля. Вскоре они дошли до той самой деревянной двери, и Элим отдал зонт Джулиану, чтобы достать ключи и её открыть. 

— Не желаете зайти? 

А тот настойчиво напоминал себе, что люди под морфием склонны к импульсивным поступкам и решениям, и что сейчас ничему не стоит верить. 

— Спасибо, но нет, мне бы лучше вернуться к себе, — Джулиан покачал головой, протягивая зонт обратно Элиму, который, казалось, не собирался его принимать. 

— Тогда оставьте зонт, я себе не прощу, если вы промокнете и простудитесь, — и поставив одну ногу за порог, он вдруг застыл, словно про что-то вспомнив. 

— Ах да, Джулиан, я совсем забыл, — он начал своим знакомым лукавым тоном, что Джулиан сразу насторожился, — заходите как-нибудь сюда в ателье купить костюм. А ещё вы тогда зря мне помешали представиться мисс Трой, возможно, это бы вам помогло с тем, что у вас сейчас на уме, — и с этими словами Элим кивнул на прощание, ехидно улыбнувшись, и закрыл дверь. 

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове от двух, поставленных рядом друг с другом, слов, и наконец всё встало на свои места. 

Джулиан чувствовал себя сущим дураком, стоя с зонтом в руке и пялясь на вывеску ателье. Могло ли быть так, что ответ всегда у него был прямо перед глазами, с самой первой секунды, а он, действительно дурак дураком, запутался во всем, что наговорил ему Элим _Гарак_ , изрядный лжец (что известно всем), и в итоге не увидел простых и прямых фактов? Элементарно того, что Элим действительно живёт рядом и работает в ателье, которое названо его фамилией? 

Позор. Стыд и срам. 

— Не забудьте про ваш приём завтра, мистер _Гарак_! — Сказав это достаточно громко, он прислушался. 

Из-за закрытой двери послышался слегка заглушенный смех, и Джулиан, оскорбленно фыркнув (и пытаясь скрыть улыбку), спешно пошёл по улицам в обратную сторону, даже не смотря под ноги и наступая во все лужи подряд.

* * *

Наступила зима, а вскоре — декабрь. Они виделись с Элимом практически каждый день, а иногда и не один раз; были подъёмы, были падения, когда Джулиан ошибался к расчётом дозы, и в итоге Элим приходил к нему раньше срока в дёрганом и раздражённом состоянии, были и разговоры, в которых Джулиан снова пытался распутать противоречащие друг другу рассказы Гарака ("Так что же было правдой?" — "Всё, милый доктор." — "Даже ложь, Элим?" - "Особенно ложь, дорогой Джулиан", и Джулиан не может удержать широкой улыбки). Постепенно его гардероб заполнился новой одеждой, к которой также были даны рекомендации по обуви и аксессуарам (Джулиан старался им следовать, но иногда это ему казалось излишни), эту смену несомненно заметила Джадзия, приехавшая на рождественскую неделю, и даже попросила посоветовать ей этого замечательного портного (риторически, конечно же).

Приезд Джадзии был приятен, однако он напоминал о том, что вскоре Джулиану придётся навестить и своих родителей, перспектива, которая ему не слишком нравилась, если даже не была противна. Он, конечно, подчинился воле отца, изучая медицину (хоть и полюбив её в процессе обучения), однако его неимоверно раздражали их заметки о его жизни, их вопросы о его планах, о женитьбе наконец, и так он свёл общение с ними до минимума, отправляя матушке письма раз в две недели, где он непременно умалчивал все неприглядные детали.

Работать он не перестал, однако сократил количество приёмов, освобождаясь вечером раньше и занимаясь подготовкой к Рождеству — рассылка поздравлений знакомым и друзьям, подарки, вежливые отказы на приглашения и прочие нервозатратные мелочи.

Его поезд в Брентвуд, на запад от Лондона, где жили его родители, уходил завтра днем, чтобы ему приехать исключительно на вечер, а потом ранним утренним поездом же и уехать, а поэтому, чтобы не думать об предстоящих неприятных разговорах, этим вечером Джулиан ушёл в клуб, уже вовсю украшенный в честь Рождества.

Заходя в него тем вечером, он внезапно вспомнил, почему так любил это место, — услышав музыку, его ноги сами несли его в центр комнаты, а из головы пропадали все мысли о повседневных заботах, и Джулиан действительно отдыхал. Так и сегодня, выпив стакан чего-то бодрящего от Эдварда, видимо, в хорошем настроении ему подмигнувшего, он прищелкивал пальцами в подвижный ритм, стоя рядом с баром и ожидая, когда какой-нибудь партнёр освободится. В тот момент он почувствовал знакомую руку на своём плече (потому что лишь один его знакомый начинал так разговор) и обернулся, улыбаясь.

— И вам добрый вечер, Элим.

Тот кивнул в ответ, чуть прикрывая глаза, а Джулиан заметил, что сегодня, вопреки своей привычке, Элим не был в полном костюме, а ограничился лишь штанами, рубашкой и серым, расшитым в тонкую полоску жилетом. Как только Джулиан собрался спросить, по какому поводу такая смена, Элим его опередил.

— Могу ли я вас пригласить на танец?

Он мог проследить тот момент, когда взгляд Джулиана Башира сменился на взгляд доктора Башира, который тут же начал просчитывать в уме соотношения и риски.

— Элим, вы уверены, что ваш организм к этому готов? — Башир, уже не улыбаясь, нахмурил брови, внимательно разглядывая лицо Элима.

— _Доктор_ , если бы я не был уверен, думаете, я бы вам это предложил? —Элим, намеренно преувеличивая интонацию, парировал его вопрос вопросом же, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Джулиана за талию и, вовремя вступая на начало композиции, вытянул его в круг танцующих.

Если сказать, что Джулиан долго ждал этого момента, это не сказать ничего, но он, наверное, теперь в полном смысле понял фразу Элима о том, что терпение приносит свои плоды. Элим, само собой, в их первом разговоре значительно преуменьшил свои умения в свинге, поскольку его отношение к мелким деталям, задержкам и внезапным паузам было удивительным (будто он знал всё, что играли музыканты, и предугадывал следующие такты), и Джулиану ничего не осталось, кроме как быть им ведомым и ему подыгрывать. Ладонь в ладони, рука на талии при очередном быстром развороте, чтобы он не врезался спиной в другую танцующую пару, лукавый взгляд, улыбающиеся глаза Джадзии с другой стороны комнаты, алкоголь и ритмы, постоянно подбивающие на ещё большую прыгучесть и игривость, — всего было настолько _много_ , что Джулиан в конце концов не выдержал и засмеялся, сбиваясь в дыхании и лишь крепче держась кончиками пальцев за чужую руку, пытаясь не упасть в нарастающем темпе. 

К концу подходила очередная композиция, когда из общей компании их выкинуло около дверей спальни, Джулиан, недолго думая, толкнул в неё дверь, заходя и затягивая за собой Элима, и попытался унять быстрое дыхание, запыхавшись и опираясь спиной на стену. Элим же стоял ближе к двери, тоже выдыхая и заглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы обратно. Собираясь что-то сказать о благодарности и восхищении, Джулиан оглянулся на него, но слова почему-то не находились, и язык будто онемел, и сердце билось страшно сильно, и в голову не пришло ничего лучше, кроме как положить чуть подрагивающую руку тому на плечо, заглядывая в глаза и задерживая взгляд на губах, и чуть хриплым голосом спросить "можно...?". 

Он повторял себе на протяжении уже шести месяцев, что зря возвращается в клуб, зря начинает разговоры снова и снова, зря ему улыбается и зря так много времени уделяет этим мыслям, но каждую субботу, а теперь и каждый день, эти увещевания самого себя летели в мусорное ведро, и теперь, снова находясь в этой злосчастной спальне и сомневаясь, сбежать ему снова или нет, выбора он особо и не видел, а видел только блестящие тёмные глаза и напряжённый, всепроникающий взгляд, и именно тогда он махнул рукой с мыслью "будь что будет" и прижался губами к чужим губам. Джулиан, сначала несколько в смятении, тут же ответил на поцелуй, сжимая ворот его рубашки чуть крепче, чем хотелось бы, а потом и вовсе распалился, прижимая его к стене так, что как бы Элим не был польщён таким вниманием и энтузиазмом, он положил руку на грудь Джулиану, слегка отталкивая.

— Ну-ну, Джулиан, не увлекайтесь... Не то место, — сказал Элим, возможно, взволнованнее, чем намеревался, однако и это возымело эффект. Джулиан моргнул пару раз, после чего, скорее всего, смутился, начиная нервно и излишне энергично поправлять причёску.

— Однако, — произнёс Элим, чуть переведя дыхание, — если произошедшее сейчас не было случайностью, думаю, будет логичным, если после того, как вы вернётесь из вашей поездки, нам начать с ужина, прежде чем... _возвращаться в спальни_. 

Джулиан выдержал вежливую паузу, словно обдумывая это предложение, хотя Элим был совершенно уверен, что ответ был у него готов в ту же секунду, когда прозвучало последнее слово. 

— Да, пожалуй, это будет логичным, — произнёс он с серьёзным видом, а потом отвёл взгляд в сторону, явно удерживая смех. 

Лицо Элима, шагающего чуть позади Джулиана, можно было бы описать выражением "кот, добравшийся до сливок", но заметила это лишь одна Джадзия Дакс, в то время одергивающая свой костюм после танца, после вопросительного взгляда которой Элим тут же унял довольную улыбку и вежливо кивнул, направляясь к столику, который уже занял Джулиан, готовый снова защищать честь вымышленных детективов и сыщиков.

* * *

День был омрачен неизменной необходимостью встречи с родителями, однако его это сейчас не заботило, когда он сидел в поезде, закутавшись в новое пальто и тёплый шарф, и смотрел в окно на проплывающие мимо заснеженные поля, — у него уже были планы на следующую неделю, а значит — было чего ждать и было чем жить.

Скоро наступал новый, 1938 год.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ну вот, девочки, я думаю, это последняя часть. спасибо всем, кто писал (и пишет) мне хорошие штуки, спасибо за поддержку, я вас всех очень люблю воттттт
> 
> жизнь надо жить девочки (пишу я в 4:25 утра)


End file.
